Red feeling and forgotten past
by HellFlames62
Summary: So Cronus never told Mituna how he felt for him when they were alive because he was with Latula. But then Cronus is faced with a Mituna that can remember everything...what will he do?


HF62: Okay so here's some Cronus x Mituna fluff. I'm sorry about it being short but this was the first thing that came into my head so I just went with it. So this is boyxboy fluff and I do not own Homestuck or any of it's characters, Andrew Hussie owns them. So please enjoy this fic :3

Cronus watched as he saw Mituna walk by, he could never get over his red feelings for him but he knew that if he was to tell him now Mituna would probably just shout some incoherent shit...Cronus clenched his fist; he hated this, he hated seeing a broken shell of his former best friend walk past him...he hated the fact that he was still flushed for him, Gog only knows how many times he had tried to forget about his feelings but whenever he saw Mituna pass him his feelings would reignite.

Cronus wiped away a straytear that had fallen from his watering dead eyes. "Hey, chief." Mituna jumped at the greeting and tried to make an escape until Cronus pinned him against the wall. "What's your problem?! Why can't you remember me, remember what we were?!" At this point Cronus was rambling and he knew that poor Mituna probably wasn't even understanding any of it, but for some reason he couldn't stop. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked into Mituna's eyes. "C'mon, please tell me that you can at least remember SOMETHING..." There was no response and Mituna looked like he was on the verge of tears, but the strange part was that he didn't look hurt in any way, not physically or emotionally, it was as if something inside of him was sad and crying.

Cronus panicked. "Hey are you okay, chief?" The troll took off Mituna's helmet and wiped his hair out of his eyes and began wiping away the tears. "Look, chief, I'm sorry. You probably don't understand what I was saying and I'm sorry for confusing you this much." As Cronus was walking away he felt something grab him. Turning round Cronus's eyes widened as he saw that Mituna has grabbed him. "Em, chief, what are you doin'?"

"Cronus. I am so sorry for leaving you behind...but please when I forget again, do not stop this...you were my best friend and even though I had forgotten you and I am about to do so again, know that you were the best moilrail ever..." Cronus couldn't react as he looked into Mituna's eyes and saw the same spark that the old him used to have, then the last part hit him and he grabbed Mituna into a tight embrace.

"Please don't forget me again. I've miss this so much."

Mituna just patted Cronus's head as he sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry, Cronus."

"I never got to tell you how I really felt for you."

"Then tell me now." Mituna answered as he gently picked up Cronus's face so that he was looking right into his eyes.

Cronus took a deep breath. "I could never tell you this when we were alive because you were with Latula and back then I only wanted you to be happy so I never said anything but considering that you're going to forget this conversation anyway... Mituna Captor I'm flushed for you and always have been and being forced to see you like this makes me sad and angry."

Mituna smirked. "Took you long enough asshole." And with that Mituna kissed Cronus. The kiss itself wasn't particularly heated or passionate but rather soft and gentle a confirmation of their feelings. When they parted Cronus's face showed his confusion at Mituna's actions. "I could never tell you how I felt when we were alive because I was with Latula, but Cronus I'm flushed for you."

Cronus blushed and hid his face in the crook of Mituna's neck, nipping at the tender flesh which earned him a surprised gasp from the yellow blooded troll. "I know that you won't remember this so I have to mark my territory now while your this complacent." Mituna giggled but did not stop him other wise. "Mituna be mine please."

...

There was no answer so Cronus looked up and saw the spark in Mituna's disappear and then it was fully gone leaving Cronus with the normal confused Mituna but he wasn't fighting off like usual. Cronus peered into the troll's face and what he saw shocked him. Mituna was blushing, hard. He was panting and he was even kept Cronus sitting on his lap, tightening his grip to make sure that Cronus didn't leave it.

"Yo, chief. You're going to have to let go of me or else Latula might see this." Still nothing happened but Mituna's eyes finally focused on him and instead of shitsuji ting some profanities at him he pulled him into a kiss. At first Cronus was taken a back by the action but then slowly relaxed into the kiss. When they separated for air Cronus stroked Mituna's cheek and the troll nuzzled into the touch. "What about your matesprit?"

"Latula will understand...I wnat...I wnt...I. Want. You. To. Be my matesprit...Cronus."

It took a few seconds for what Mituna had just said to sink in and when it did it made Cronus the happiest dead troll ever. "Thank you Mituna. Thank you."

HF62: Okay so I apologise if they were ooc. This is my first Homestuck fanfic and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please don't forget to RnR thank you for reading :3


End file.
